


no expectations, no disappointments

by khneltea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chaos, Confusion, Daminette, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Jasonette, MariBat, Maridami, Post-Canon, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Timari - Freeform, Tumblr: khneltea, Writing, batman imagines, timinette, what is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khneltea/pseuds/khneltea
Summary: a bunch of oneshot, drabbles, headcannons, and random thoughts i get on maribat. will mainly focus on timinette and daminette.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Robin (DCU), Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. timari prompt #1

Tim and Marinette have the most conflicting views on coffee and often argue about it daily at her parents' bakery while he's on a work trip for the Paris branch.

* * *

↬ Tim gets sent by Bruce Wayne to check up on Wayne Enterprise's Parisian branch after a robbery happens too close to their tech labs

↬ He has to stay there for three weeks to check up on the labs

↬ He's also there to take a mandatory break after he stayed up for 9 days straight (Alfred's orders) and promptly crashed for 12 days after that

↬ On Alfred's recommendation, he goes to Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie to get a snack and a cup of coffee

↬ At 7:45 a.m. because time is an illusion

↬ Where he walks in on a kid (well, that _kid_ is the same age as him) pouring an energy drink into her to-go cup of coffee

↬ He stops her and goes on a whole rant about how she was ruining her coffee and that it was painful to watch her do that to the coffee.

↬ "I can't believe you would dirty the essence of honest-to-good coffee like that!"

↬ Marinette had just spent her own four days of hell and she wasn't going to be stopped by some random stranger who thinks he's the lord of coffee.

↬ "Oh, I'd like to see you try juggling between a suffocating social crowd, seventeen different major works, a one-woman flourishing business that so happens to be a household name by now, class attendance, 4 clubs, student council, yearbook, babysitting, and a bunch of other stuff (*cough* being Ladybug *cough*) on your _precious refined straight black coffee!_ "

↬ Tim is impressed, but his pride as a professional coffee drinker wouldn't allow him to show it persay

↬ This continues on for two weeks until Tim says something that breaks the delicate ice between the two coffee-lovers

↬ "Ha, I'll take a cup of that _monstrosity_ of a drink and prove to you that it is disgusting."

↬ Marinette ends up ditching school that day, and Tim and her end up making their drinks for the other person

↬ Tim makes a beautiful, literally heart-stopping due to the amount of caffeine in it, Moroccan Dark Roast espresso made from coffee beans that have been genetically modified to provide fifteen times the amount of caffeine than a regular blend

↬ Marinette makes her signature "no sleeper" drink as her parents called it, with twelve heaping spoonfuls of sugar, two splashes of full-cream milk, a tablespoon of chocolate syrup, a dash of nutmeg, and four shots of straight coffee flavored energy drinks with her own Parisian coffee bean blend and a healthy serving of whipped cream and a chocolate cookie straw.

↬ They swap drinks and chug the drinks down.

↬ Chaos ensues.


	2. jasonette prompt #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i realise that this is a ship that is underappreciated and i would gladly contribute to this beautiful ship

↬ After he gets revived by the Lazarus pit, escapes the league, and makes it back to Gotham, he needs to do shit before he becomes Red Hood, the crime lord.

↬ Like, everyone forgets the _in-between bits_.

↬ So his first step was to infiltrate a smaller gang and work his way up _very quickly_.

↬ Seriously, he had a 10 step plan to become crime lord.

↬ Step one: join a small gang

↬ Step two: gain their trust

↬ Step three: start climbing the ranks

↬ Step four: get a side hoe

↬ Step five: get an actual hoe

↬ Step six: become the gang leader

↬ Step seven: make batman's life living hell

↬ Step eight: more of the above, but focused more on Replacement

↬ Step nine: upgrade the fuck outta his gang

↬ Step ten: sit back as gotham burns under his feet

↬ Very nice and easy and simple plans, right?

↬ Wrong

↬ He's only on step two, and he fucks it up

↬ but in his defense, it was the person they decided to capture who was really at fault so he could bitch about it all he wanted

↬ So they had a plan to hold the sweet petit half-Asian woman who owned the clothes shop down near the Bowery at gunpoint and rob her store right

↬ But here's what happened

↬ "Get down on your fucking knees and hands uP OH MY GOD IS THAT A SHOTGUN?!"

↬ "Yes it is, and I know how to use it, so I kindly ask you to leave this respectable shop unless you are buying clothes."

↬ Marinette is just standing there with a shotgun in hand and she looks t e r r i f y i n g

↬ One idiot part of the hit was clearly drunk and didn't get the memo that she could literally blow their brains out

↬ "Now, sweet cheeks, ya're gonna getta big owie if ya keep holding tha' gun like tha', why dontcha hand it over to me like a good bitch and while ya're at it, hand me all that green in that little cash register of yours."

↬ "And why don't you kindly, pardon my English, fuck off"

↬ _Fuck, she was cute._

_↬_ The man is obviously an idiot and tries to punch the woman

↬ Only for her to shoot his foot and calmly reloads it as he screams like a baby with his foot bleeding out on her white tiled floors.

↬ "Shame, I did warn him. Would any of you want to order some clothing? If not, please make your way out of the premises, my shop is still open. While you're at it, please take out the trash on your way there."

↬ _Holy fuck she's not just cute, she's smoking hot._


	3. daminette prompt #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i also realise that there are not that many headcannons for daminette that can work as both platonic and romantic so here ya go

↬ Marinette was 16 when her soulmate died.

↬ Damian's soulmate was killed off by the League of Assassins when he was 5.

↬ They meet at a gala that his father is hosting when they are 20

↬ They ditch and go to an animal shelter and bond over animals

↬ Somehow becomes a mutual therapeutic bond between the two

↬ Seriously, they even got the chair that all those therapy sessions have

↬ They talk about the most stupid, yet most profound topics

↬ "My biological mother didn't care if I died or not, and my biological father is too emotionally stunted to do anything about it."

↬ "Well my parents didn't let me have a hamster because we lived in a bakery."

↬ "That's absolute torture!"


End file.
